Christmas Truth
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu saat itu! Dan saat aku ingin membalas perasaanmu, kamu sudah berpaling tanpa mengatakan sedikit pun kebenaran.


**A/N **: One-shot pertama saya! Akhirnya selesai juga! *lompat-lompat kegirangan* Dari kemarin pingin nulis one-shot tapi nggak jadi-jadi~

Yak! Ini one-shot yang saya buat dari request (apakah bisa disebut request?) **Twin Judge of Gemini**-san. **Twin**-san! Apakah ini bisa saya sebut request?

**Disclaimer **: Persona 4 belongs to Atlus

**Theme Song **: White X'mas (KAT-TUN)

* * *

25 Desember 2011

* * *

15.02

* * *

Sudah kutunggu-tunggu hari ini sejak lama.

Kuperhatikan kedua jam yang telah kumodifikasi, satu untuk Senpai dan satu untukku. Fungsi nya sih, tidak terlalu berguna, hanya dapat mengetahui posisi satu sama lain dalam jarak beberapa meter. Aku ingin menambahkan fungsi lain nya tapi kebanyakan alatku berada di Mansion, dan tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mengambilnya. Mungkin, aku akan dikatakan penguntit. Tapi aku tetap ingin memberikannya pada Senpai sebagai hadiah Christmas.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi empuk dikamarku. Kulirik sedikit jam yang sedang kupegang. 15.02. Masih cukup lama sebelum waktu janjianku dan Senpai, jadi kuistirahatkan saja tubuh dan pikiranku. Udara di dalam kamar pun semakin lama semakin dingin. Kugerakkan kedua iris mataku untuk memperhatikan cuaca diluar jendela. _'Sepertinya akan turun salju malam ini..'_

Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Senpai. Selama ini aku hanya berani berbicara tentang kasus, karena saat itu, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kasus adalah hal yang paling penting untuk dipikirkan.

Sampai kasus Phantom Thief pun terjadi. Kami berdua memecahkan satu per satu kode yang ternyata berasal dari kakek. Kebanyakan kode tersebut dipecahkan secara cepat oleh Senpai, bahkan aku tidak bisa secepat itu memecahkannya.

Saat akhirnya aku menyadari tempat yang mungkin sang pelaku kunjungi untuk menyembunyikan barangku. Aku sangat berharap agar sang pelaku bisa kami tangkap saat ia bertindak. Dan ternyata benar! Saat kami sampai, dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan salah satu barangku di sana.

Kudekati orang itu dan kuperhatikan wajahnya sejenak. Sang pelaku secara refleks mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil karena pendekatanku yang tiba-tiba. Aku baru menyadari apa barang itu saat Senpai langsung berlari ke depanku dan bersiap-siap untuk melawannya. Dengan segera kuberitahu Senpai bahwa itu hanya pisau mainan. Dan dengan memanfaatkan situasi itu, orang itu langsung kabur dengan meninggalkan pisau milikku.

Semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku langsung keluar lewat mulutku tanpa kusadari. Tidak terlalu terdengar seperti pertanyaan karena tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. '_Kenapa Senpai melakukan hal itu! Bagaimana kalau ternyata pisau itu sungguhan! Senpai bisa terluka karenanya!'_ Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur semua sikapku. Seharusnya sikapku tetap tenang karena aku sudah sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tapi kenapa hanya Senpai saja yang bisa membuatku seperti ini?

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Semburat merah gelap langsung bersemu dimukaku. Otakku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kucoba tutupi semburat itu dengan bayangan topiku, tapi tetap saja terlihat dengan jelas. Kuperhatikan wajah Senpai dari celah penglihatan yang kumiliki, ekspresi serius terpasang jelas diwajahnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, aku segera meminta izin untuk pulang.

Tapi sekarang aku akan mengatakannya. '_Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Senpai!'_ Rasa lelah menguasai diriku, kupejamkan kedua mataku dan tanpa sadar langsung terlelap

* * *

18.30

* * *

Alarm_ Handphone _ku berbunyi. Kubuka kedua mataku dengan cepat. Kulihat jamku dan membelalak kaget. 18.30. Kugertakkan gigiku dan langsung mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi masih berbunyi. _'Kenapa aku bisa tertidur!'_

Saat aku mematikan alarm, sebuah tanda muncul di _handphone _ku. Tanda e-mail masuk. Kubaca e-mail itu dan mendapati bahwa itu dari Souji-senpai.

_From : Seta Souji_

_To : Shirogane Naoto_

_Title : Untitled_

_~ Maaf Naoto. Sepertinya pertemuan kita malam ini harus dibatalkan. Aku ada janji lain yang harus kutepati._

Kuperhatikan e-mail itu lebih lama lalu menghela napas panjang. _'Aku akan memberitahukannya lain waktu saja..'_ Kusimpan _handphone _ku dalam saku celanaku dan menyimpan jam untuk Senpai dalam sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita putih.

* * *

19.17

* * *

Karena tidak ada yang kulakukan (semua pekerjaan sudah kutunda karena janji bertemu Senpai), akhirnya aku berjalan ke Junes. Satu-satu nya alasan kenapa aku ke sana adalah di sanalah pohon natal terbesar dipasang. Tidak ada yang menarik pada malam seperti ini di Inaba kecuali itu.

Kuperhatikan pohon besar itu. Sebuah pohon dengan tinggi sekitar 3 meter, berbagai macam ornamen natal dikaitkan di berbagai sisi pohon itu, lalu terdapat lampu berkelap-kelip yang mengitari sekelilingnya, menambah kecantikan malam yang sepi tersebut.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berharap dalam hati. _'Semoga saja aku bisa melihat keindahan ini bersama Senpai.'_ Setelah selesai, kubalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhi Junes. Setelah sekitar 15 meter, kulihat pohon itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Dua sosok yang paling kukenal sedang berjalan berdua menuju pohon natal itu. Souji-senpai, orang yang sangat kusayangi saat ini, dan Rise, teman terdekat dan terbaikku, itu menikmati saat-saat mereka bercanda dan tersenyum bersama.

Melihat mereka senang berdua saat ini membuat hati ku sakit. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke arah mereka lalu menarik Souji-Senpai menjauhi Rise. Tapi kuurungkan semua niatan itu. Jika aku menarik mereka menjauh, aku yakin Souji-senpai tidak akan bahagia.. Dia terlihat sangat senang bisa berjalan berdua dengan Rise.

Tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku. Awalnya hanya beberapa tetes, tapi lama-kelamaan air mata itu semakin deras tanpa bisa kukontrol lagi. Seakan-akan mengikuti, salju putih bersih pun ikut turun dari langit.

'_Apakah aku memang tidak akan bisa bersama Souji-senpai? Apakah aku akan terus sendiri untuk selama-lamanya? Bisakah aku mengubah kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini?'_ Kata-kata itulah yang terus kugumamkan dalam hati. Walaupun menyakitkan, kubentuk senyum semanis mungkin, lalu berlari sejauh mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

_Kamu sangat baik padaku_

_Pada saat senang, sedih ataupun bingung_

_Kamu selalu membantuku_

_Bahkan kamu sampai mengatakan kata-kata itu_

_Kata-kata yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku_

_Tapi entah kenapa_

_Sangat aku inginkan_

_._

_Sekarang_

_Saat aku ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu_

_Dan membalas kata-kata mu saat itu_

_Kamu telah berpindah hati_

_Berjalan berdua dengan nya_

_Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada ku_

_Apakah aku sudah terlambat?_

* * *

**A/N **: Maaf kalau puisi nya kurang bagus~ Saya nggak pandai buat puisi tapi lagi kepingin aja.. *digebukin*

Ada yang mau memberikan Kritik atau Saran? (tapi tolong jangan flame *bow*) Oh ya, kalau ada kesalahan typo atau semacamnya~ tolong beritahu saya lewat review, akan saya perbaiki


End file.
